


December Writing Prompt Challenge

by Inkblot_Skyz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Ccino is an adorable cinnamon roll tbh, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas/New Year, Coming Out, Corruption of AUs, Cross is an idiot, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Epic is an idiot, Error's a tsundere because of a certain theory, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I Ship stuff too easily, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IT'S PEPPERMINT AND PRESENTS SEASON GUYS, Idiots in Love, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of past Hanahaki Disease, New Years, Nightmare really doesn't like Christmas, Self-Esteem Issues, Snowballing, Snowballing is a passion Karen, Soulless with emotions, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This has more OCs than I have fingers, kids being kids, let's see how easily I can commit to this on top of the others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: In which Skye is excited for Christmas and is probably going to fail.Also, these are all gonna be short due to the daily aspect of it.
Relationships: CherryBerry, Errink, Fluffnight/Crossmare Poly (Ccino/Nightmare/Cross), GChess (if you couldn't guess that's G/Chess), Krème, Music Video (Sketch/BB - shut up I know it's a bad name), Rot (Rasp/Blot)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Day One - Battery Operated

**Error's POV**

* * *

“Why do these toys need so many god damn batteries?!”  
“To make them work, duh!”  
“They look fine without them working,” I grumbled, glitching in irritation. We were getting ready for Christmas which was only 24 days away now (Ink had been counting down to it incessantly since Halloween, so I’d known how many days there were for a while), and we were getting to my least favourite part of the preparation: testing the toys. Ink said it was necessary so we could see which ones were faulty and needed to be replaced, but half the time I was completely convinced that he just wanted to try them out for himself.  
“Oh, don’t be a Grinch, Glitchy!” he teased, grinning like a madman (which, to be honest, wouldn’t be far from the truth). I rolled my eye-lights and stared at the box in front of me. It _should_ contain some weird-ass doll that Digit asked for this year, but the said doll was now being cradled in my arms. I honestly didn’t see the appeal with these, especially when the back was opened up with a screwdriver, but they made my baby happy, so I _guess_ that was good enough for me.

“Ok, so, how many batteries does it need?”  
“6,” I mumbled, frowning. Ink mirrored my expression.  
“Hmm…That is a little excessive, I suppose-“  
“You’re fucking telling me,” I sighed, starting to grin a little. “Let’s just get this over with so we can see if it works.”

Ink fiddled with the pack of battery cells and shook all 30 out, scooping up the 6 we needed.  
“That was a little much, Squid.”  
“Oh shut up,” he chuckled, hovering his finger by my cheek as if to poke me. At least the rainbow asshole was respectful of my boundaries (until, of course, I didn’t need them to be there anymore; those were some of the best nights of my life).

Soon all 6 cells were placed in the doll (rearranged by me when I noticed he put them in wrong, of course), and the panel was fixed back into place. He gave me the thumbs up and I sighed, flipping the switch.

My god it was terrifying.

It emitted baby noises suddenly, and Ink’s sudden jolt and restraint on me was the only thing that kept me from destroying it. Of course, that sent me straight into a reboot. That asshole could’ve at least given me some verbal warning! When I had recovered, I saw said asshole chuckling over the doll-from-hell and even fucking _cooing_ over it. Funny how he pays more attention to a kids toy than his actual kids huh?-

…No, I shouldn’t say that. It’s not his fault.

“Oh, Error, you’re back! Look at how adorable this is!” he grinned as he noticed my movements. I rolled my eye-lights and crossed my arms in irritation.  
“Yeah right, it scared the fuck outta me!”  
“Aww, Glitchy’s scared!”  
“Am not-“  
“ _Mama!_ ” the doll soon spoke, making me jump and confirming Ink’s suspicions. Said Squid started laughing his rainbow ass off.  
“Asshole…” I mumbled, feeling my cheekbones heat up with embarrassment. Ink switched the doll off and pouted.  
“Damn, ok, I was just teasing-“  
“Yeah well I didn’t exactly like that teasing-“  
“What sort of teasing _would_ you like then?” he purred, his face suddenly very close to mine.  
“Oh fuck off Ink.”  
“Make me.”  
“I’ll make you regret those words.”  
“What are you gonna do, fight me?”  
“Sure. Winner tops,” I shrugged before summoning my strings. He looked shocked for a moment then grabbed that oversized paintbrush of his out of his inventory. He smirked.  
“You’re on, Glitchy.”

I think it’s safe to say he lost.

Stars I love him.


	2. Day Two - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE: I forgot to mention this yesterday, but these drabbles are NOT in chronological order! Yesterday's took place in Teen Era, whilst this one takes place much further into the future. So I guess there's some spoilers? Or perhaps just timeline variations? I'll let you decide for now.

**BB's POV**

* * *

The smell of a roasted turkey filled the kitchen as Papa and me chatted and prepared food. Ink had tried to join in and help, but Error had dragged him out of the room before he had the chance. He was renown in the family for burning not only the food but the entire kitchen down when he cooked, so I was secretly grateful. So, instead, the other skeleton helping us just so happened to be Blot.

He was a much better cook than I remembered, thinking back to the days when we all lived together where Sketch and I were either too sick or busy to cook. The ready meals he bought for those occasions were often microwaved, so were either too hot or too cold. But now here he was, cutting carrots and leek with precision and skill I’d never seen him display before. It made me relived; now I knew Rasp and their newly born child were being fed properly.

Speaking of children, all six were mingling and laughing with each other in the living room under the watchful eye of (most of) their parents and grandparents. I could hear Digit, Sketch and Palette joking about with them, and it made me smile.

Sketch was easily a better parent than me. But I didn’t mind, not at all; I had maternal instincts, sure, but I just couldn’t…display them. It was a genuine problem, but both the girls and Poli knew I loved them dearly. So that was good enough for me.

“Alright! That should do it!” Papa grinned. “Now we can just wait until it’s done and have a rest!”  
“Sounds good,” Blot shrugged, taking off the apron and hanging it on one of the pegs by the counter.

All three of us walked out, Papa hanging back when he noticed Dad going over to him so they could talk about something. Blot was instantly at Rasp’s side and sitting on the armrest of the chair she was sitting on, hugging her gently and watching over the little skeleton in her arms (she half-heartedly swatted at him at first, but soon accepted the affection he gave her). I caught Sketch’s eye and he grinned, making Poli giggle when he noticed me too.

“Mama! Look at what Aunty Digit made! Oh! And come listen to Daddy’s joke! It’s a really good one this time!” he exclaimed excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Sketch soon caught me in his embrace when Poli’s grip left, making me smile.

I looked around the room to see the little gathering, happily consumed within their own loves and lives.

It was good to be a part of this crazy, wonderful family.


	3. Day Three - Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide, a little gore (not in too much detail), insanity.
> 
> *hastily changes rating-*
> 
> [Takes place in: pre-Teen Era, but only by a month]

**A̴̡̮̤̲͚̹̜͊͗̎͆̋̉̈́́̌̓̏ṟ̷̢̢̛̘͔̩̹̭̣̜͖͇̫̑̃̚ĭ̶̛̗̝̠̻̬̻̜̲͎̲̐̾͆̊̓͋̈̋͘ȅ̶̬̯͙̰̩͇̣̣͍̹ľ̶̨̛̹͖̼̹͚̯̽̍̋̏̿̿̑͘̕̕͝'̵̳̘̮͕̞̟̲̥̽̈́͆̅̉̉̎̇̇̃͑͌͊͜͝ͅs̶͈̪͉̯̫̥̱̋͐̇͗̍̈́͘̚ POV**

* * *

I looked down at the knife in my lap, tears clouding my vision. I’d messed up big time, and now I had to pay the price.

They loved me so much, and I just cast them away when they needed me.

Now they were dead. The parents that loved me most of all were dead. And it was all my fault; I didn’t respond to their cries for help. But I knew I should have!

It wasn’t fair.

I guessed I had to join them, even if it was just to say sorry.

The knife…It felt…right. It felt right to have it cutting deep into my rib cage and soul. The pain felt right. I wasn’t supposed to exist…Maybe that’s why?

My timeline was an anomaly…

Anomaly?

Anomaly. Just like me.

Tears streamed from my eyes as marrow leaked from my wound. Dust…I was turning into dust…

Goodbye, you cruel, cruel Multiverse.

.

.

.

Until…He saved me.

He wasn’t a skeleton. And yet, at the same time, he was.

Ha. He looked like an octopus.

Funny how an octopus can save your life, right?

He promised me that he’d help me seek revenge over the human who had ended my parents’ lives.

Revenge. It was sweeter than I could have ever imagined. The human was caught in bone attacks in no time, soul shattered and blood dripping everywhere.

It felt…so _good_ to kill.

Is this how every other LV crazed monster in my AU felt?!

I loved it.

I needed _more_.

.

.

.

Shino was the first outsider to go. My love…

I’m sorry. And yet, I’m not.

I’m too far gone now to care.

People from other Multiverses started arriving to defeat me.

Foolish, _foolish_ mortals.

I am a _God_ compared to them.

How dare they think they can compare to me?!

Perhaps I should visit their Multiverse to teach them a lesson.

Goodbye, Shino.

Goodbye Father, Dad.

Goodbye Uncle Red and Uncle Blue.

And hello my Multiversal cousins.

It’s me.

**_Ȃ̸̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̧͎̝̯͇̝͕͔̖̺͓̠̘̬̭͚͖̝̼͍̱̣̮̣̳̮̙̜͖̳̠͖̳͍̥̦̜̖̗̪̟̳̩̦̳̹̜̗̙̟͇̬̲͔̱̣̙̼̮̻̼̹̓̅̒̎̍̀̋̿̉̊͒͗̒̍̈́́͆̽̈́͐͊͛̓̏͂̾͌͂̊̊̾͆́͘͘͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅr̷̨̢̢̨̯̼̱͇̻̺̳̖͈̖̭̱͓̥̜̣̱̠̫̦̯͍͓̲̬͐͑̓̔̈́̅̅͋͑̚̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅį̶͇̣͍̣͍̟̘͐̍̐̃̍̌̽̀͛̓̍̒̔͆͌̌̾̓͗͑͒̈́̍̒̔͋͐̅̓́̃̒͗͗̽̎̇̃̑̌́̐̈́̚͘̚̕̚͠͝͠e̴̙͖̪̻̙͎̰̲̺͌̂̈́̑̆̊͌͑̏͋̔̎̇̔̃̎̏͗̓̈́̉̋̅̏̈̈́͌̂̉̒̈́͛͘͠͝ļ̵̡͙̦̰̻̬͎͕͇͇͍̳̹̱͎̻̺͓͉̼̭̝̗̟̬̪̟̙̞͚͓͕̠̱̜̝̞͉̇́̃̈́͊̍͒̀̓͋̆̎̃̐̃̀̆͑̎͐̋̽̆̅̆̎̈͗̍̇̎̋͂̽̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̧̛̛͕͓̖̯͇̫̫͔̖̥͚̻̖̮͇̥̱̲̯̲̩̳̭̹̦̦͖̣̣̙͔̠͗̊̋̎̊̂͐̊̈̾͆̊̇̅̑̋̅̽͗͊̔͊̿͐͊́̌̂̕͘͝c̶̨̡̨̧̡͔̳̫͔̱̖̫̜̭̙͇͕͔̥̝̳͚͈̬̺͔͕͚̲͔̯̥̪̮̠̤̩͇̲̙̖̮̗̫̟͓͍͓̭̟͈̪̐͗͛̈́͊͌̊̆͛̌̅̔͛̒̎̿͌̂̄̇͐̿̈̓͋̅̉̆̎̃̇̔̍̏̈́͆̒̿͐̆̐̿̓͗̅͐̍̽̓̆̔̉͐̋̆̕͘̕̚͝͝͝a̶̢̧̧̨̡̧̡̨̢̧̛͕̪͈̮̬̦͕̼̻̪̱͖̪̯̣̙͖̗̺̘̪͉͚̼̘̳̻͕̥͔̬̮̙̞͕͙͎̘̺͓̤̗̮̳̦͇̜̞͍̟͔͎̳͚͈̽̽̇͌̿͆́̓̓͂̽͒̄͑̇͑̽̾͒̆̈̊̋̓̀͆͊͐̍̆̈́̒̓̀͗́̈́̉̉̔̈́́̈́̔͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅņ̶̦͔͎͙̟̜͕̲̦̮̹̜̊͋͆̾̔̈́͐̒̽̇̅̅̾̀͂̏͌̉̇̅̎̏̓̈́̋̊̈́̑̃̓̀̊̄̊̊̉̆͒͂͐̽̀͌͌̅͘̕͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠'̶̧̢̛̳͇̦̼̞̻̫͉̬̖̱̙͍̟̟̲̟͙̱͓̺͚̣͉̣̹͓͕̠̩̩͓̰̖͙͖͖̥̰̟̦̼͚̣͉̱̤͓̭͇͓̪͔̓̆̈̓͑̇͋̋̔̊̐̋͋̎̃͑͊̌̂͐͒͆̋̀̍͗̒̋̐̓̒͗̔̈́̓̄̋̊͘̕͜ͅẗ̷̡̧̡̧̨̧̛̳̦̭̫͈̦̩̗͙̟̝̮̘̖̠̼̫̦̜̝̰̹̟̼̻͕͕̟̹͉̱̮͈͕̯̬͙̯̎̆͌̈́̌̄̄̋̈͐̊̽̈́̏̑́͋̌̎̆͋̌̂͋͊̐͂̾̓̈́̽͌̓̆͌̅͂̌̊̈́̍̓̕͘͘͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̧̛̙̗̫̭̼̆̎̂̿̐̈̇͑͊̂̌w̸̢̨̧̧̢̨̛̫̥͕͇̠̥̹̖̘͉̲̖͓͍͍͚͙̺̥͚͓̜̣̤̰̥̘͉͓̜̮̝̰̱̹͕̗̰̹̬̥̘̦̜̦̗͔͎̠͇͕̟͙͍̤̫͙̐̃͛̐̔͒͗̐̄̎͗̽̈́̊̍̈́̈́͒̂̀͆́̎̐̾̎͛͂͛̓̈́̿̐̅̽̀̋̃̂͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅą̷̢̡̛̛̥̘͍͚̲̤̼̥̥̣̻̫͍̦͔͕͖̟͇̲͉̙͕̖̪̦̭̭͓̬͚̟͚̣͍͈̖̼̯̪͙̞̜͈̗̜̳̙̪͎̹̤̹͈̞͎̺̩͉͙̻̌͆̏͌̍̓̿̈̈́̄̈́̈́̀̈̅̄̒̒̂͛̆̍͋̆̄͑͋̎͜͜ͅį̸̡̛̛̛̟͎̯̙̺͉͚̥̯̼͎͖̫̳̱͚̲͚̹̭̲̮̈́̈́̒̅̊̋͑̒͌̃̿̎̓̍̀̑̓̋̏̆̒́̓͐͑̈́͂͊̓͒̈́̓̐̋͂͌̈́̽̋͒̉͗̑̽̍̾̑͆́͊͑͊̓̽̉͘̕̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅţ̸̮̞͍̳̙̝͕̼̻̞̫̙͖̗̞͈̙͈̲̮̮̯͉̜̫̥̺͗̀̀̈́ ̸̨̡̡̨̧̭͕̣͙͍̹̣̳̙̟̥̖̝̜̹̗̩̙͓̠͇͉̜̠̺̪̖͕̫̫͙͈̥̺̼̞͎̲̬̟̗̻͈͍͎͍̦̰̺̬̱̟̣̮̙͔̘̜͙͙̜̗͗͌̈́̒̽͂͆͑̍̃̊̋͜͜ͅt̴̢̨̨̛̛̜̞͔̠̻͔̜͉͇̪̙̘͔͚͎̪̖̘̋̈́̆̄͗̅̓̓͗͌̒́͆͐̓͋͆̽̉̄̂̌̿͆͗̆̎̆̑͌̽̆̓̀̽̓̓̾̈́̎͗́̓͌̾́̕͝͝͝ͅơ̴̛̮̺̰͓̼͇̠̝͚͚̙͎̮̰̹͛̃̒̈̓̀̒̎́̂̍̈̇̍̔̿̋̇́̋̂̓̇̎̊͐̏͂͂͑̈͋͂̾͒̋̎̒̓͛̒̿̕͘͜͜͝͠͝ ̴̢̨̢̡̢̧̨͎̞̟͍̫̤̗̣̙͙͚̤͙͕̝̝̗͔̻̠̭̫̫̮̬̲̱̮̼͕̰̥̩̳͎̮̘̣͎̲̜̜̪̲̰̮͒̽̇͆̓̔̾͌̈́̀͘̚͝p̵̧̢̡̢̧̥̺̝̬̞̹̞͍͙͕͖̩̮̣̺̰̙̜̲̝̩̞̪̦͔̹̠͙̠̼̮̥̻͓͕̰͍̭̥̗̹͈̣͔͔͖̗̖͔̗͑̏͋͌̿̌̅̒̎̉͋̑̄͒̇͑͛͂̈́͊̆͋͑̏̏̓̓͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅl̵̨̨̛̤̳̗̝̬̜̻̙̪̩̳͍͖̞̖͕̝̖̬̬̻̤̮̞͇̜̣͖̫̜͇̩͔͖̲̼̲͓̘̦̣͇̺̟̪̥͓̳̦̟̙̓̒̓̿̏͂̉͒͊͌̍̉̿͌̒̈́͊̑͒̍̅̌̂͛̽͗͌̉̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝ȁ̵̢̧̢̡̛̹͍̝̩̲̭̺̤͇̠̫̲͖͈͙̖͍͍̹͕͈̻͎̭̪͕͖͕̀̀͛ͅỷ̷̡̨̢̧̡̧̨̬͕̭̼̹̹̼̞̥̞̥͔̤̝̲͈͈̭̝̥͚͙̯̰͇̩̭̙̩̻̟̯̩̦͕͎̣̰̗͖͔̺̹̲̝͒̽͜͜ͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̠̗̘̱̲̺̱̙͇̼̟͊͆̍͂́̌̈̈͑̿̊̋̋́͌̑̎̿̉̿͋̔̋̇͆̌͊̾̌̊̋͐́̎̓̔̈́̐̓͌̎̔̊̊̆̌̀̐̋́̔̄̕͘͝͠͠w̷̧̢̨̢̨̞̳̤̲̣̘̭̗̹͈̮̜̻̩̙̦͓̘̝̩͈͇̦̣͈̟͕̩̦͓̠̹͙̞̫͎͈̰̟͍̰̺̞̝̖̺̟̗͕̠̣͔̌̏͆͋͋̐͠ḯ̵̢̡̢͖̣͓̹͎̜͔͔̜̤̪̼̣̗̖̭̰̻͉̮͉̺̀̽̈́̃͗̃̐͆̈͆͑̌̈́͛͆̋̀̋͆̑͂̊͋͊̅͆͆͂̐͐͂̈́̏̒̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͝͠ţ̷̛̪͖̺̩͚͇̫͖͔̘͎̥̥͚̞͔͚̓̃́̈̅̽͛̊̎̂̃͋̅͐͊̍̌̎̍͑̆͋̉̊͐̄̋̾͑͗͋̒̇̅͒̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠ḫ̸̤̣̺̗̼̖̮̥͍͆͜ ̷̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̛̛̣̭̼̥̝̮̙̬̻͉̟̥͈̼̝̺̙̪͇̮͚͙̳̩͎̯͙͙̙̺̤̠͖̥̤͕͙͚͖̱͔͍͔̩̮̳̼̠̹̟̳͙̺̤͈̩̥̭̥̼̮̝̮̗̭̃̓͌̾̌̎̈́͆̈́̓͂̏̓̾̊̐̂͗̅̓̅̈͋̈́͋̐̈́͂̓̎͊͌̀̋̅͆͗̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͝͠͝͝y̸̡̬͖̲̙̪̝̹̝̰̬̮̥̩̻̰̜̓̐͆̑̔͂͂͂͒̾͗̀́͌̂̿̉̽̅̏̈́̂͑̽̀͒͘̚͜ͅͅͅơ̵̧̨̨̢̘̮͕͔̝̹̻͖̳̫͚͍͖͎̟͔͙̱̥͙͈̱̝͎̬̤̮͙̜̦̱̙͚̮̣̠͓̳̟̮͎̭̠͂̆̋̍̓́͗̎̉͛͛̀̀̏́̌̾̉̾͆͊̄̓̉̚͝͠ͅu̵̢̧̻̙̭͓̲̠̰̳̼͔͍̜̭̳̬̘̩͉̤̲͔̫̠̣͇͌̄̉͘͝ ̸̨̨̨̧͖͚͈̗̥͎̞̼͔̩͈̭̝̪̲̯̝͚̪̙̺̟̈́̇̋͜=̶̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̛̻̝̜̝̜̫̠̹͚͈͙͖̥̭̤̳̮̬͔̱̜̖̦͖͖͍͔̦͕̩͔͓̣̮͔͓͈͉͇̠̞̫͇̘̗̹̭̲͉̥̲̥̙͚̲̱̤̺̙̥̥͈̊̈́̅̽̽̌̀̿̎̃̇̆̈̓͋́͆̒͌̑̓̃́͆̉̋͛̈̅͒̌̽̑̂̓̋͂̒͊̌̾͌̊͌͒̽̊͒̓̌͋̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝)̴̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̟̳̦̫͙̳̤̣͓̞̜̰͎̹̹̰̭̬̬̙̭̗̣͚̥̦̻̖͔̬̘̙͋̋̓͛͆̿̾̓͆̊̓̉́̈́̿͐͌̋̇̾̀̂̍̈́̏̋̈́̂̽͛̆̃̍̈́͊͗̾̈́̈́̔̿͌̇͑̆̽̂̽̌͘̚̚͜͠ͅ_** ͖̲̼̺̼͎͚̱


	4. Day Four - Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternately named "Word is a fucking piece of shit that decided to close every single one of my documents and refuses to recover them".
> 
> I now know not to write all of the prompts on one file :')
> 
> mmmmMMmMYES uh Kreme appreciation hour, here you go-

**Dream's POV**

* * *

Stars. They’re everywhere. In the AUs, on our TV screens, and even in some of our eyes, mine included. Golden, blue, red, any color you could ever imagine, there’s a star out there that will match it. But, they’re in us too. Every single one of us, even those without an AU, are made of stardust. Even Death himself was created from the remnants of a star – a Black Hole to be precise.

I don’t know what star I was made from, but I did know that at least 4 other people shared its dust with me; my brother and our soulmates. I hadn’t met mine before; at least, that’s what I thought. He was right there at my brother’s side all that time ago and still was when I found out. Of course, I didn’t believe it at first.

Who’d think that Killer of all monsters would have been made of the same stuff as me?

We first found out when my brother and I _finally_ agreed on a treaty. I was aching inside from when I had mutually split from Ink (for his sake, of course), so it didn’t take long to not care and want to win him over.

My stars he was stubborn. He refused to go anywhere without Night, much to both of our irritation, and he refused to let me into his heart. But I could feel his fear whenever I brought up the fact that we were soulmates. It was like he didn’t want one…

Until, all of a sudden, he did.

“I…uh…I’ve realised I’ve been pretty shitty towards you about this whole soulmate thing,” Killer admitted one day, frowning.  
“I haven’t exactly been too great either, though,” I quickly added, feeling his negative emotions grow. “I keep on forcing the idea of it on you, so it’s only natural that-“  
“Shut up and let me take the blame for this one Dream.”  
“Fine…”  
“…Wanna try that shit out one day?” he asked nervously, blue dusting his cheekbones. I felt my own heating up as I smiled.  
“Sure. Meet me in Outertale later?”  
“Sounds great,” Killer responded.

And when he smiled, I could see the stars in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i was trying to add a picture i drew to the chapter but aparently the archive doesn't like that so i guess there's no picture that i made specifically for this prompt now sorry :')


	5. Day Five - The Remote's Missing...

**Sketch's POV**

* * *

Snuggling up to BB after a long day had always been relaxing, but now we were living in our own place to call home it was even more refreshing. She’d be tired out from looking after an overexcited class of young children who were constantly talking about Christmas, and I’d be exhausted after hopping from AU to AU (occasionally out of the Multiverse entirely) to do Christmas themed photoshoots. So collapsing on the couch and ordering a takeout once every few weeks was a good remedy, we’d decided.

“I think that’s the food,” BB hummed once the doorbell rang. I sat up (carefully shifting so BB’s head wouldn’t suddenly fall from my shoulder) and reached for the remote, and-  
“…Uh…Where’s the remote?” I asked, frowning. I could have sworn it was just on the coffee table…  
“Hmm?” she sat up, stretching, matching my expression. “It was just here…”  
“Yeah, I know-“

I was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell, more impatient this time.

“J-Just a second!” BB called out, panicking a little. We stood up, scanning around for the remo-  
“There it is!” I cheered triumphantly, holding it up and pausing the TV. BB sighed.  
“Of course it was wedged in between the cushions-“

This time a knock at the door sounded quite harshly. I rushed over to open it, still clutching the remote.

“I’m really sorry! We lost the remote,” I explained to the bemused bunny monster (just how many bunny monsters are there in this damn Multiverse anyway?!) as I took the bag of food.  
“Yeah whatever-“  
“Here’s your tip, again, I’m really sorry-“  
“Sir, it’s ok,” he sighed, taking the money. He pulled down his hat and walked back to his car. Poor kid looks like he’s barely out of High School…

I shut the door and walked back in, sitting down next to BB as I placed the bags on the table.

“Ok, you ordered- Yep, here it is!- Now, where’s the remote?”

Silence filled the air and I groaned.

“Not again!”


	6. Day Six - The Mystery Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place a year after Day Two's prompt, hence the new OCs]

**Dab's POV**

* * *

“What do you think it is?” Poli asked, stepping on his tippy toes to see the boxes in the cupboard. Momma and Daddy weren’t good at hiding presents so we (well, Cherry did anyway) found them really easily! “Do you think it’s that cuddly bear toy I asked for?!”  
“Probably,” Cherry shrugged, moving more boxes out of the way. “But we’re not gonna find out until Christmas because if we open it, Dab’ll open her blabber mouth and tell, even if it’s accidentally-“  
“Hey! I am _not_ a blabber mouth!” I frowned, crossing my arms. “I just…Can’t help but tell the truth…”  
“Yeah well, it’ll still give us away.”  
“What’s _that_ one?!” Poli gasped, pointing at a really big box. And when I say it was a really big box, I mean it was a _super-duper ultra hugemongous box_!!! He was bouncing on his heels in excitement and even Cherry looked at it in awe.  
“…Ok, _maybe_ we can take a _little_ peek at that one-“  
“Kids? Where are you?” came Daddy’s voice. Poli screeched in surprise and ran out. Cherry sighed.  
“Guess we won’t know now…”  
“Oh well…C’mon! Momma said she’d help us bake Christmas cookies soon, and it’s been soon now!”

We went out, hand in hand, to get to the kitchen and to Momma. We’d find out what was in the box soon, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i COULD spend more time on this to make it longer, but i found this prompt really hard for some reason and this is what my dumbass self could conjure up, so sorry


	7. Day Seven - I Hate Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a somewhat good excuse for uploading this a day late, but i'm just disappointed in myself for not fixing my laptop's issue yesterday. sorry ;;

**Nightmare's POV**

* * *

Christmas. It was too happy a time for me to enjoy it. People were joyful, children were excited, and my brother was even more powerful than ever because of it.

It was disgusting. And yet, somehow, I’d gotten myself roped into it.

Every year since the AUs had found out about each other, a certain glitched denizen of the Save Screen had held Christmas Parties. The normally gloomy skeleton who I often visited to regain my strength after a battle was as happy as anyone, especially now he’d had a family to be happy with. I’d stayed away since that change, and yet now I was being dragged along to the event.

Stars I hate Christmas.

I can’t say I hate the other four, though.

Cross was pulling at my arm a little too enthusiastically as we arrived, and Ccino just laughed and snuck his own arm into my free one. Dream and Killer had snuck off somewhere (probably so Dream could see that weirdo squid and scarier-than-he-seems Blue), so I was just…Left there with my soulmates clinging onto me.

“Cmonnn Night, smile!” Cross grinned, apparently drunk before we even arrived. I’d have to confiscate that flask of whiskey before events like these before he ends up embarrassing himself-  
“BRUH?!” came a voice. Cross whipped his head around, eye-lights sparkling.  
“DUDE!” he responded, letting go of me and (literally) running into an also drunk Epic. Ccino sighed and chuckled.  
“I get the feeling Epic’s gonna be staying with us tonight,” he smiled, positive emotions radiating off of him. One of my tentacles twitched and I frowned.  
“Just means that Cross won’t be getting laid, I guess,” I sighed, shrugging. Ccino burst into laughter, and if that wasn’t enough blue dusted his cheeks! This place reeked of positivity already and the interactions my soulmates were undertaking didn’t help…

I could deal with it though, right? Just like every god damn year…


	8. Day Eight - Teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellow europeans may notice this was posted 40 minutes or so after midnight but who cares, it's still the 8th of december for some of you, right?
> 
> i have sleep deprivation :))))
> 
> [Takes place in: Teen Era]

**Rasp's POV**

* * *

Snowdin had always been the centre of Snowball Fights, especially in AUs like Underfell where monsters got _really_ competitive over random shit. And now it was Christmas (or “Giftmas” as some of the older monsters called it), the AU Snowballing Leagues were taking place. Yeah, we’re dorks, so what? Half of us are stuck underneath a mountain, and the rest aren’t gonna give up tradition any time soon! Besides, Hotland monsters think it’s cool to see how close to the edge of the cliffs they can get without the ground beneath them giving way or them falling down into the fiery depths blow. So, I think Snowballing is a much safer alternative for those of us who aren’t made of fire.

Speaking of who…

“GRILLBY, GET OUTTA THE GOD DAMN WAY!” Dad yelled in dismay, watching the snowball he threw melt before it even hit said fire monster. He just smirked and stood still, making everyone groan.  
“RED YOU SHIT NOW HE WON’T LEAVE!”  
“SHUT UP KOURTNEY, GO BACK HOME TO CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP WHILST YOUR HUSBAND’S OUT WITH HIS MISTRESS!-“  
“Red!” Papa interrupted firmly, frowning with his hands on his hips.  
“…Sorry…It’s true thou-”  
“Shut up, Sans,” Uncle Edge sneered.  
“Whatever. I said sorry-“  
“SHUT UP AND CARRY ON WITH THE GAME!” I yelled in frustration, launching the snowball in my hand right towards the kid with no arms. He toppled backward, and he groaned.  
“NOT AGAIN!”  
“I’m coming! Hold your fire!” BB called out, running from the front door to him. She helped him up, only receiving a mumble in return. She soon ran back and gave the thumbs up.

She never liked Snowballing, so she and Uncle Stretch never took part (Uncle Stretch only didn’t because he was either high, asleep, lazy, or a combination of all three) and watched from the sidelines. They acted as referees in games where Underfell were playing against other AUs to ensure no one got hurt or even dusted (the Snowballing League that year was miserable after that, but they probably shouldn’t have let their human join in in the first place). Of course, Uncle Stretch was too lazy to actually do anything, so it was all BB’s responsibility. I often felt pretty bad for her about it, but she kept on saying she didn’t mind.

The practice gathering soon dispersed when Grillby got in the way and refused to move again, a couple of the younger monsters going towards me to praise me or some shit for my accuracy. Fuck that, I’m as average as most of the monsters here! After shooing them away I stalked over to BB, who gave me a big, warm smile.

“It looked good today! We’re sure to win against Storyshift next week!”  
“Yeah, ‘s long as a Grillby doesn’t wander onto the field in the middle of the game,” I joked.  
“And if Dad doesn’t make fun of Mrs Kourtney again,” she added, sighing. “Monsters from other AUs might not like that one bit-“  
“They’ll have to deal with it,” Dad huffed as he walked up. Papa was right on his tail and frowned, but didn’t say anything.

I just hoped the team was good enough to get to the finals this year…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snowballing is something i've always thought snowdin monsters would be competitive about (just as other sports would be fun for monsters who live in the hotlands or waterfalls), so i thought this was one of the best ways to respond to today's prompt!


	9. Day Nine - Next Year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this one as you wish, but just know that Hanahaki WILL be involved with Connor (I make too many OCs to keep track of so just know he's a ChessxG shipkid) in some way within Teen Era. I haven't decided whether I'll make him die of it yet, but that's all I think I shall say
> 
> [Takes place in: Teen Era, though this could just be a timeline variation]

**Chess' POV**

* * *

Tears dripped down onto the page before me, leaving blue-tinted stains on it. I couldn’t believe what had happened to my poor baby and had gone into his room to “say goodbye,” but had ended up collapsed on the floor consumed by my grief. I’d ended up picking up an old diary of his, thumbing through the pages as I wept. I could barely make out the words, but one in particular kept cropping up in the latest entries:

Hanahaki.

So he had known! It made me more upset just thinking that Connor thought he could hide it from us and not talk about it. I flipped to the newest entry and began to read…

“Dear Diary,  
“Last year, I made the resolution to tell her how I felt-“

Her? Who’s her?

“-but, obviously, I chickened out of that one. Now I’m paying the price.  
“I’ve heard so many people say it’s not possible for a 15-year-old or younger to get Hanahaki. Guess what, you obstinate fuckers,-“

I scrunched up my nose at the choice of language but carried on reading.

“-I’m 14, and I’ve been coughing up daisies for the past week or so! Adults can be so stupid when they wanna be…  
“Hanahaki lasts for about 2 weeks, so I don’t have much time left until Dad and Father are gonna figure it out or I just fucking die. They’ve always called me their lucky shamrock, but I don’t feel so lucky now. Maybe I passed that luck onto other people?  
“So, this year was supposed to be the year I tell her I love her and that I think we’re soulmates.  
“I just hope that, this next year coming…I’m alive.  
“We’ll see.  
“- Connor, aged 14”

I broke down into sobs again. Oh my stars- he didn’t make it, my poor boy, my baby, I-

“Chess?” came G’s voice from outside. It was rough and hoarse from his own grief. “I think you should get outta there, it’s not doin’ you any good.”  
“…Yeah, ok,” I mumbled, nodding to nobody and getting up. I took the diary with me and clutched it tight. I’m never, _ever_ letting Connor go again.

G’s expression was an emotionally exhausted one, and I couldn’t help but cry at it. He pulled me in to hold me tight, and I noticed tears streaming from his sockets too.

“He’s gone…” I finally choked out. G inhaled sharply, as if he’d been punched.  
“I know…” was all he could utter back.

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, drowning in all our grief.

I wish that Connor had gotten his next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so:
> 
> 1\. GChess is my favourite rarepair don't come at me  
> 2\. Chess TOTALLY has a British accent (if you missed that in Kiddo Era)  
> 3\. Connor has an Irish accent  
> 4\. Connor will be angst material no matter the outcome of his Hanahaki, especially when it comes to "her". However, he is also, in fact, babey-  
> 5\. "My name's Connor, I'm 14, and I never learned how to FUCKING read-"


	10. Day Ten - Sticky Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place beyond the forseeable future of SJaT, perhaps even being an alternate timeline to it]

**Blot's POV**

* * *

I forgot one reason why I don’t like Christmas. And that reason was tangled and traipsing all over me:

Sticky tape. Unfortunately, it was necessary, because Kiwi wouldn’t appreciate it if we used Gorilla Glue-

Hmm, come to think of it, that’s not a bad idea if I’m pranking someone…

Anyway.

Rasp came in, stopping and staring as she caught the sight of me tangled in tape.

“…How…?”  
“I have no fucking clue.”  
“You’re a hopeless moron,” she sighed, walking over to help me out of the mess I got myself into.  
“I’m your hopeless moron,” I shrugged, making her roll her eyes.  
“Shut up Blot.”  
“Fine, fine, I’m my own hopeless moron.”

We sat there for a while, Rasp focusing on getting the tape off of me as I sat there like the idiot I was. Once she was finished I grabbed her before she could move away, hugging into her small frame as she half-heartedly accepted her fate.

“Idiot.”  
“Only for you.”  
“Don’t be so damn cheesy.”  
“Nah.”  
“Bastard.”  
“Bitch.”  
“I’m your bitch.”  
“Now who’s being cheesy?”  
“Shut up!”


	11. Day Eleven - He Didn't Come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had the idea of Digit looking up to her brothers in different ways that were unique to their attributes (Palette being because of being similar to Ink in that of being a Hero to many monsters, Gradient for being brave and facing his fears, Blot for his confidence, and Sketch for showing her that fun and responsibility can coexist), so I wanted to explore what it's like for her when she can't see one of them after a while.
> 
> [Takes place a year or two after Teen Era]

**Digit's POV**

* * *

Daddy sat on the couch with a sigh, only huffing in annoyance when I lay down on him. I was so excited that I didn’t mind that I had to quickly move off of him before he did a “Reboot,” whatever that meant. Why was I so excited today of all days? Palette was coming home for dinner after being stuck with his job for ages and ages!

I’d picked out an extra special outfit for today – an orange dress with a green cardigan thingy! Dad said I looked like a pumpkin, but then Daddy said I was a _very_ cute pumpkin! That made me not wanna take it off, so Dad only sighed and grinned at me.

We waited and waited, but Palette was taking a long time to come. Daddy started to knit, so I watched him, even getting to do some finger-knitting with a bit of string he gave me. I wasn’t good at it, but it was fun to do! When I was finished with the little bit of string he gave me he said it was good and smiled. He set down his own project and turned on the TV. I think he was watching something called Undernovela? It was very funny, so I watched it with him.

In the back of my mind I couldn’t help but wonder where Palette was, though. I started to tap on my legs as we waited for him to arrive. It was starting to get late and even Daddy was starting to frown. Dad came in, sighing as he clutched his phone.

“Ok, so, I’ve got good news and bad news…”  
“What’s the good news?”  
“The take-out is gonna be significantly cheaper.”  
“I can guess what it is now, but what’s the bad news?” Daddy asked, groaning as he sat up and stretched. Dad smiled sadly.

“Palette’s not gonna make it tonight.”

I felt myself frown as he spoke, tears welling in my sockets. He noticed and jumped to action immediately, hugging me tight. I felt the tears falling down my face and sniffled.

“Hey, Dig, it’ll be ok…” Dad cooed. I heard him gasp as a hand gently touched my back. Was Daddy…Trying to hug me too? I sobbed at the realisation, turning around to face him, still being held in Dad’s arms.  
“Daddy…?” I sniffled, receiving a soft smile in return.  
“It’s ok. He’ll come home soon, I’m sure of it.”

And then he hugged me, glitching a little.  
“Oh Error…” Dad whispered in amazement, probably looking at him in surprise. Daddy could only hum in response. He had to pull away after a minute or two, but I’d calmed down into little occasional sniffles by then. I gave him the biggest smile I could and looked up at him.  
“Thank you Daddy!” I cheered, still a little sad. He smiled back gently, keeping it on his face even after Dad had cheered me up.

So, even if he didn’t come, it was still a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the double whammy, I had to go to parent's evening last night and ended up flopping into bed as soon as I got home. Hopefully it doesn't keep up like this (though it may be the same at the weekend because I'm seeing family). Sorry ^^;


	12. Day Twelve - Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sees Digit's socks.  
> But what are socks, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I hate almost all of the governments at the moment (apart from Denmark and Finland, they're ok) so I'm surprised I haven't taken it out on my stories yet  
> 2\. Ruby is, you guessed it, one of the OCs on my neverending list. What I like about her especially though is that she's a Lamia (for those who don't know that's a whatever-snake hybrid, though Ruby is a human-snake one); I love Lamias (both in AUs or as OCs) and I've often found it a huge shame that there's not much content involving them. So, of course, here she is! (Oh and she's hella gay for Digit-)  
> 3\. I think I'm getting obsessed with involving Digit, she's so soft and pure aaaa-
> 
> [Takes place in: ...Uh, I have no idea. The next few Eras I've planned are BB and Sketch based, so I'm not quite sure how this slots in with the others...]

**Ruby's POV**

* * *

“What are those?” I asked with concern, pointing towards the offending items. “They appear to be devouring your feet; should I be concerned?”  
“Oh, no! I’m perfectly fine!” Digit laughed, purple dusting her dark cheekbones. She was cute, and I was glad she let me keep her.  
“So…What are they?”  
“They’re called socks!” she exclaimed cheerfully. “In fact, Daddy made them just for me! He even did Christmas ones!”  
“…What do you mean?” I frowned, staring at the ‘socks’ curiously. “What’s their purpose? Are they like ‘shoes’?”  
“Kinda! You generally wear them underneath them, but if you don’t have slippers they’re fine to wear around the house!”  
“…Interesting,” I thought out loud. Digit…Seemed to like socks…And if my mate (both physical and within our souls) liked them, maybe I would, too.

“…Can…Can _I_ have a sock?” I asked, staring straight into her eye-lights. She titled her head in her own adorable way, confused.  
“But…Your tail…?”  
“M-Maybe I can just put one on the tip of it?” I stammered, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “…I-I just wanna join in…”  
“Oh, Ruby!” Digit laughed softly, standing on her tip-toes and pulling me into her warm embrace.  
“I…I would use my legged form, but…”  
“And that’ just fine,” she smiled, nuzzling into my chest (she was too adorable for me to scold when my breasts were moved as her skull did). She looked into my eyes, thumbing at my bright red hair. And then she laughed again, in her own, beautiful way.  
“…You’re so…lovely,” I whispered, cupping her face in my hands and lifting her up with my tail (which was now coiled around her gently). “I’m so glad you’re mine…”  
“And I’m glad I’m yours, too,” she smiled, pressing her forehead to mine.

Who needs socks when you have a precious mate instead?


	13. Day Thirteen - Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I offer you Errink beginnings. Tommorrow? Who knows...

**Ink's POV**

* * *

“What are you doing?”  
“It’s a secret.”

“Where are you going?”  
“It’s a secret.”

“Why do you destroy their creations?!”  
“It’s a goddamn secret you asshole!”

Secrets…More met me whenever I solved them. He refused to outright tell me what was going on.

I thought that, if I had a soul, I’d hate it; I’d hate him.

And then, one day, I gained the ability to feel without one.

And – by the stars – hate was far from what I felt.

I think I _loved_ him. His stupid smirk when he tied me up in his string, his maniacal laugh that had always fascinated me, that stubborn look in his eyes when I asked to be friends…

His almost peaceful expression when he sat down and watched the stars in Outertale…

His imperfections were perfect. _He_ was perfect!

His expression when I told him that was perfect, his face covered with a golden blush, his brows furrowed in surprise.

“What?!” he hissed, adorably angry. “I’m not perfect – Nothing’s perfect! – you weirdo!”  
“You’re the very epitome of perfection, Error! Your imperfections are what make you unique, and I equate uniqueness to perfection!”

He didn’t move from his anti-void for another month after that. It saddened me, but it gave me time to answer the Creator’s calls.

But then, all of a sudden, the AUs started to corrupt.

It was a slow process at first, but then it exploded into a frenzy of corrupted AUs. The worst part was that I couldn’t keep up with it.

And they called me useless, refused to call on me.

I _felt_ like a _failure_.

I _felt_ …

And I didn’t want to feel anymore.

I was curled up into a sobbing mess in Outertale when he next saw me.

“What the fu- Asshole?” he asked, seeming concerned (he hated me though, so it must have been my imagination, right?). He walked over, sitting beside me. He had no idea what to do, it seemed, so he just sat there as I bawled my eyes out.

“…It hurts so much to be hated…” I finally choked out after what seemed an eternity. He frowned and sighed, looking right at me. His gaze was sharp and pierced through me.  
“…What’s happened now?”  
“They hate me!”  
“The Creators?”  
“Y-Yeah…”  
“…Fuck the Creators,” he snarled suddenly, clenching his fists angrily. “They don’t know shit; they have no right to hate you when they’re so- so- so goddamn _sadistic_ towards their creations and the Guardians that protect them! They don’t deserve you; they don’t deserve the AUs they make-“  
“But neither do I!” I wailed, sitting up and staring right at him. “I’ve failed them all! I can’t save them from whatever the hell it is that’s killing them off!”  
“…Something other than me’s killing them off?! What the fuck, that’s my job!”  
“E-Error…”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever,” he huffed, folding his arms as he stared out to the starry sky above us. “…How powerful is it?”  
“W-Wha-“  
“This… _thing_. What’s it like?”  
“I-It’s…I don’t know…It’s like a Ghost, it makes things glitch out,” I tried to explain through my dwindling sobs (just talking to him managed to calm me down quite significantly). His eyes narrowed and he cursed under his breath. “…W-What’s wrong?”  
“…Corruption,” he finally responded, looking dead into my eye as he frowned. “The reason why I needed to destroy AUs…Was to…Well…Save them I guess,” he added sheepishly, looking away at the confession.  
“Error…You…You care about them?” I asked in amazement. “T-That’s what the secret was?”  
“S-Shut up asshole, I have many other reasons,” he snapped, blushing that beautiful golden dust again. I couldn’t help but smile through my tears.

“You’re…Adorable…”  
“Shut up!”  
“Oh Error…” I sighed, gazing at him with as much love as I could put into it. He looked back at me, frowned even more.

But he didn’t break eye contact.

And what he did next was far from what I had ever expected from him.

“…I feel the same way.”  
“Huh? What do you-“  
“You said you love me,” he interrupted, features softening. “…W-Was it true?”  
“Oh stars, of course it was!” I replied in a heartbeat, feeling my own cheekbones heat up. “I really do love you, Error. I guess, in a way, I always have done; I’ve never left you alone…B-But…Now I can actually _feel_ it…A-And…Well, I guess it was inevitable?”  
“Explain..?”  
“You’ve always fascinated me, in so many weird and wonderful ways. I thought you hated me. I thought I hated you back for a while before I gained emotions,” I added with a sad chuckle, staring back into his beautifully mismatched eye-lights. “But I was so, _so_ wrong! Like I said before, Error…You’re so perfect to me…I could never let you go even if I tried.  
“So, yeah, I meant it. If I had a soul, I’d even say I meant it with every speck of magic that made it up. So I guess I could say I love you with every fibre of my being? I-It’s a bit cheesy, but-“  
“Shut up, Ink.”  
“H-Huh?” I panicked internally. He was…Closer than I thought he was. His voice had dropped to a whisper, so I matched it to the best of my ability. “…What’s wrong?”  
“You ramble too much,” he paused, flushing deeply. “D-Don’t follow up this with your own, I’ll end up rebooting,” he warned, right before closing the gap between us.

I was kissing Error.

 _Error_.

Destroyer of Worlds…

Dream and Blue were going to have a field day when they find out this little secret, I was certain of it…

But, that’s not to say I disliked it.

Just like how I loved him…

He withdrew after a few seconds, already glitching heavily. It was so _sweet_ …I wanted more…But that would be harsh on him. I didn’t want to push my luck when I had miraculously gotten this far.

And then he said it again;

“I love you, asshole…”

I knew that, in his eyes, that I (probably) wasn’t a total loser.

And I smile.

“I love you too…But no more secrets now, ok?”  
“Of course…”

.

.

.

"Love you, Glitchy," I purred one night, facing him as he settled into a slumber. I could barely make out the words he mumbled as I drifted off myself;

"Love you too, Squid..."


	14. Day Fourteen - Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my finger slipped-
> 
> (TD;LR: i wanted to write more angst of these two after the latest Teen Era chapter, so here you go)

**Blot's POV**

* * *

It wasn’t the first time we’d gotten drunk like this. Wouldn’t be the last, either.

But _this…This_ was too much.

Drunk to the point of aggression…

Too much, too fast.

Yelling slurs at each other, threatening to hit the other in a full-on fight…

Too much.

All too much.

Far too much.

 _Too much_.

We woke up on the floor the next day, heads pounding from a hangover.

 _Too much_.

I had to go to work, I didn’t have time to apologise for what I did.

So much guilt, _too much_ …

She was drunk again when I got back.

“You’re such a shitty soulmate!” she yelled at me, so angry at me abandoning her for work. “ _Too much_ of a workaholic to care about me, aren’t you?”

I just walked back out and went home.

To my old home…

“It’s _too much_ ,” I explained, biting back the urge to cry. Dad could only smile sadly, and Error frowned.  
“Take as much time as you need, all your stuff is still in your old room.”  
“Don’t hurt yourself over this kid,” Error warned. “You’ll regret it later if you do.”

Space was all we needed.

A call from her after a week of staying with them…

“I fucked up-“  
“So did I.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too.”  
“Please can you come home..?”

I smiled.

“I’m coming right now. Stay right there.”

We laid together later, bodies aching slightly, breaths mingled and deep. Another, soft smile was planted onto my face as she drifted off to sleep.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too…” she mumbled tiredly, pressing deeper into my chest.

That’s the thing about love.

You can never have too much.


	15. Day Fifteen - In the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did I do this so early on it's not even her story arc yet, she doesn't even EXIST yet, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

**~~Poli's~~ ** **Neo's POV**

* * *

I’d always known I wasn’t what boys are supposed to be like. I liked everything that girls were supposedly supposed to like, and I was always teased over it. Instead of the sweaters that were emblazoned with “World’s Best Son” or something similar that Dad always bought me, I wanted to wear the dresses and skirts and necklaces my sisters wore (well, _Dab_ wore them; Cherry always tore it off whenever it wasn’t for pictures or for special occasions and said she wanted to dress like _me_ ). It made me scared; you’re supposed to love yourself and your body, right? I didn’t. I disrespected it and ignored it at every turn, trying to hide what I realised so desperately in an attempt to at least _try_ to “be a man”.

I couldn’t be a girl.

Except, I was.

The moment I accepted it was euphoric, I felt so relieved. And then, so horrified – what if nobody took me seriously, or maybe they would hate me for being this way! I knew it was a silly thought, especially when Cherry came out as non-binary themselves. But…It was always in the back of my mind.

“Poli?” (disgusting name, why did I have to have it?) “Come on, we don’t want to lose you accidentally!” Dad called as we walked through a random shopping district. He caught what I was gazing at and I started to inwardly panic. “…Those are cute dresses, huh?”  
“Y-Yeah, I was just thinking about how Dab would suit them,” I quickly excused myself, looking away.  
“…Ok buddy. But c’mon; we don’t wanna get left behind by your Mom and sibli- Dammit too late. BB?! Where’d you guys go?!”  
“Over here,” she called out once she caught sight of us, waving us over.

Other than getting lost, that shopping trip was fun.

…Until Dab asked me to help her choose a perfume.

“How about this? It’s called ‘Sexy Secret’-“  
“No secret is sexy.”  
“Nothing’s sexy for you Cherry,” Dab grinned, earning an eye-roll from our sibling. She sprayed it and-  
“That’s…Good…” I admitted. Good was an understatement; it was _amazing_. I wanted it for myself, and yet…I couldn’t.  
“Poli?” (again, it’s such a disgusting name) “You ok?” Mom asked in concern, noticing the tears that were forming in my sockets.  
“Y-Yeah…It’s just a little strong, that’s all…” I answered, wiping them away.  
“Guess I’ll get something else then. Ooh! This one looks good! ‘Strawberry Fields’!”  
“Aren’t those a flavor of Tic-Tacs or something?”  
“Shut up Cherry!”

It was a few days before it happened again. This time, I was with Aqui…

“Poli, you ok?” she asked, using that _horrible_ name. “…Y-You’re scrunching up your nose, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing…” I looked away, feeling a little guilty. It wasn’t her fault, she didn’t know. She’d never know…  
“Well…You were looking at that dress over there,” she gestured to the stunning pink and cream ensemble I was gazing at in awe, in the hopes that I would one day get to wear something like it. “Do you wanna try it on?”  
“N-No!” I answered, panicked. “I-I was just…Admiring it…The stitching looks really good…That’s all…”  
“…Poli.”  
“Y-Yeah?”  
“Do you want me to keep on calling you that?”

…Shit.

“I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about!” I stuttered, silently happy that _someone_ _finally_ figured it out, but frightened at the same time.  
“Poli…Do you wanna be a girl?”  
“I…Y-Yeah…” I admitted, sighing. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as I looked away from her. But I noticed her smile.  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna try it on?”  
“…I _do_ , but…W-What if people-“  
“Judge you? Poli, you taught me not to fear judgement and that what others think shouldn’t matter. Do I need to jog your memory on how it works?”  
“N-No…It’s just- Aqui, this is _huge_! The way I’ve lived my entire life is a lie! I’m not who I thought I was, or who I was raised to become! I’m someone completely different!”

She hugged me, her skull barely resting above mine.

“No, Poli. You’re who you’ve been all along. You’ve just…Discovered something you didn’t know before, that’s all.”  
“…Neo.”  
“Hm?”  
“Call me Neo,” I grinned, ignoring the tears that had formed at my sockets again. And she smiled too.  
“Well, come on then _Neo_ ,” she pulled back, putting extra emphasis on my _true_ name (so euphoric…so much better than ‘Poli’…). “Let’s go get that dress.”

I loved it. I had to wear it out! I just had to!

…But I forgot to change before I got home…

“Poli? Is that you?”  
“Nice dress, buddy.”

Was it sarcasm?! I hoped it wasn’t…

“You look so great, Poli!”  
“Not a bad look, really…”

It _was_ sarcasm! I just knew it!

“Poli…” Mom winced as she saw the tears finally fall from my eyes, rushing over to wipe them away. “Poli, what’s wrong..? You’ve been so upset all week- No, for _months_ now!”  
“I…I don’t…”  
“It’s ok…” she hushed, hugging me and rocking me gently, stunning everyone. Mom…Wasn’t able to show her maternal nature too often due to the nature of her soul…So if she was _this_ torn up over me being upset…She must have been in _agony_. Agony that was _my fault-_  
“I’m sorry!” I blurted out, crying even harder. “I’m sorry I’ve worried you, I’m sorry I’m like this, I’m sorry I can’t be the son you want me to be!-“  
“Poli, nothing’s wrong with you,” Dad soothed, walking over to join the hug. I noticed him share a worried glance with Mom. “…We just wanna know what’s wrong.”

I had to tell them.

“…I already said it, didn’t I? I can’t be the _son_ you want me to be…” I sobbed, desperately praying for this nightmare to end.

Dab was the first to realise, but let the others know immediately.

“Wait, I’m the only cisgender kid in the house now? Awesome!”  
“Woah, wait, what?” Cherry looked up from their phone, doing a double take. “I have _two_ sisters?! When did this turn into an episode of Corrie?!”  
“Y-You’re not helping!” I protested weakly, burying my face in Mom’s shoulder. She smelled similar to that perfume Dab asked me to smell…It was nice. I wanted to smell like that. I felt the arms wrapped around me tighten.  
“Poli, there really isn’t anything wrong with it. I’m really glad that you’ve told us about it and-“  
“C-Can you call me Neo?” I finally burst out, drawing back to look her in the eyes. “I-I know you chose my name with l-love, b-but, I-“  
“As long as you’re happy, I don’t care,” Mom smiled, caressing my cheekbone. “You need to stay true to who you are, and if you’re Neo instead of Poli, then we need to address you in that way.”  
“I only have one question,” Dad announced, making Mom frown.  
“Sketch, think about what you’re going to say,” she warned, looking deep into his eye-light.  
“…I was just gonna ask if I can still call her my buddy!” he protested, making Mom sigh.  
“Good, I was just checking…”  
“Y-You can, if you want…” I answered, looking up at him. “I…I just…Don’t want to be _Poli_ anymore.”  
“And that’s perfectly fine,” he smiled, hugging my again.

…I was safe.

I

Was

 _Neo_.


End file.
